warframevnfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Nhiệm vụ(Mission)
right|279pxMissions are the main game component in Warframe. One to four players can participate in the same mission as a Cell to complete the objective(s) and get to extraction. Each of the have a specific pre-assigned objective, although the objective can be changed during the mission (except in Assassination, Defense, and Mobile Defense). The playable area in missions are randomly generated using pre-designed rooms and halls commonly referred to as "tiles"; missions also have a chance to include environmental hazards. Each mission is also normally populated by one specific enemy Faction, but it is possible for two different factions to appear in a mission and fight among themselves. Every mission will give each player in the cell a Challenge Reward. As of update 10.3, when attempting to join a mission online, your total equipment rank (pistol, warframe, sentinel, etc) will be calculated while finding a match, placing you in squads with similar rank points first, to reduce the chances of joining squads of new players/experienced players. This can be problematic for user's with Forma'd or new equipment, as the game will consider you a slightly lower overall rank and may place you with similar players, possibly increasing difficulty a bit. Mission Completion Completion of the objective and successful extraction gives the player bonus experience, bonus credits, and the mission completion reward. It is necessary to complete the mission to retain items obtained during the mission such as mods, resources, and blueprints. Affinity is retained regardless of mission success, but bonus affinity will not be awarded if the player does not reach extraction. Mouse over any node will give a mission description. This includes: *Map Type - The type of environment expected; displayed as a picture. *Mission - The type of mission expected. *Faction - The enemy faction populating the mission. (Sometimes there are two factions in one mission and it isn't shown). *Level - Range of the enemy levels expected. The mouse over will also reveal the user names of a solar landmark to honor "Grand Master" founders, shown in the bottom of the planet info box. Planets have 6 to 26 missions displayed as nodes. Completing a mission will turn the node white and unlock other missions connected to it displaying them as blue nodes. Unavailable missions will be displayed as gray locks. The number of missions available to a player in a planet is given in the top right of the planet info box. Alert missions will only be viewable if the player has the node available and Nightmare Mode missions will only be available if the player has successfully completed every mission in the planet. Mission Types There are currently 10 types of mission in Warframe. Sometimes, a second mission type and/or Secondary Objectives will randomly be included, but will not be known or made available until the first mission is completed. A list of all missions can be seen here. An explanation of each mission can be found through the navigation bar. Maps Maps are the environment in which players accomplish missions. They are randomly put together using "Tiles" from 7 different sets with at least 30 tiles in each set including start rooms, end/extraction rooms, arena/boss rooms, hall ways, defense and so on. Maps can have environmental modifiers called Environmental Hazards that change warframe stats or damage warframes such as sub-zero degrees (decreasing shields) and fire (damages the player). Some tiles feature dynamic terrain with moving cargo containers, specially made areas for parkour activities, zip lines, and randomly placed explosives. Corpus Ship tileset consists of a mission aboard a Corpus space vessel. A hazard is also introduced where windows can be broken, causing a lockdown in the current area you are in, a muffled sound effect as if air is being forced out of thearea, and slowly damaging players and enemies in the area. You must hack a nearby console which will stop the lockdown and seal the broken window section from the outside with hull flaps. There are automated Turrets, Cameras, and MOA spawning pods that randomly produce a MOA once and a while, depending if you are in an alerted status. Usually very hard to complete using Stealth as cameras can alert enemies of your presence. Corpus Outpost tileset consists of a mission on the surface of a planet, with indoor areas serving as bases. The outside is always snowy and covered with ice or streams of water, regardless of the fact that some missions take place on gas giant planets, such as Neptune. Corpus supply ships will fly around and sometimes land inside hangers, and distant Shield Ospreys can be seen flying around behind the cliffs, although they are just part of the scenery and cannot be shot. Grineer Asteroid tileset consists of a mission inside of a asteroid that the Grineer have hollowed out and actively mining. The majority of these missions consist of caves and tight-quarters. Sabotage missions require destroying mining machines to halt the mining of minerals that would aid in the creation of energy weapons. (assumed to be Gallium due to it's description). Grineer Galleon tileset consists of a mission aboard a Grineer space vessel. It is littered with various machines, generators, pistons, and a rough aged-look to it. Many pathways exist and it is relatively tight-quarters, with open areas having plenty of cover. Grineer Settlement tileset consists of a mission on the surface of Phobos, a moon of Mars. This tileset is desert and barren-themed, with Grineer being covered in dusty desert camo to match. This is the first "planet" to be completely controlled by the Grineer, the first to have an enemy type (Hellions) only available on this planet, the first to have a dual boss battle (Captain Vor and Lieutenant Lech Kril), and the first to introduce a hostile indigenous species, the Desert Skate, which is hostile to both players and Grineer. Desert skates do not count for the enemy count in exterminate missions. Orokin Void tileset consists of a mission in the mysterious 'Void', a realm beyond space and time, where the Orokin have hidden away ancient Orokin towers, preserved with vastly advanced technology, and harboring dormant Warframes as well. It is very clean, neat, and filled with technology at work, well kept through the test of time. You however, were not the first to visit this mysterious place, as enemies of all factions, Grineer Lancers, Corpus Crewmen, and strangely Infested Ancients have been here before, and were assimilated by the Artificial Intelligence in command of the vessel. Implanted into their skulls are Orokin controlling devices, allowing the ancient AI to control those captured and use them to further defend the tower, besides the already deadly laser traps and Orokin Osprey that shield corrupted enemies. Strangely enough, Capture missions require capturing the usual Corpus Scout, who is alone aboard a ship crawling with enemies bent on destroying all who enter. Orokin Derelict tileset consists of a mission aboard a compromised Orokin ship, that has been taken over by the Infested and an ancient Infested vine structure. These ships were compromised due to not making it into the Void where it was safe from the Infestation. This can be considered the base of the Infested Plague, due to the age of the vessels and the fact that Lephantis resides in the Assassination mission, one of the oldest bosses in the game. The missions have the same tileset as the Orokin Void, however not as large, and everything is dirty, breaking down, dark, and covered in Infested vines and Tissue. Strangely, Capture missions require capturing the usual Corpus Scout, who is alone aboard a ship crawling with infested, opening the question of why he would be there in the first place. Clan Dojo tileset is a place only for the Tenno, which are Tenno-built versions of Orokin Towers designed to train, inform, and socialize with other Tenno agents. Although based in-game, this tileset is generally outside the realm of Warframe itself, and is more of a literal gathering of players. By contributing various Resources you can replicate statues, tiles, PvP arenas, test your speed with a fitness obstacle course, or research powerful weapons to use in the game. Notes * Raid has been removed and replaced by Survival as of update 10, due to player disinterest. * Invasion was introduced during The Gradivus Dilemma. * Escort mission will also be introduced. Trivia * The missions are all named after real physical locations and objects that exist in the solar system as recognized by the International Astronomical Union. * The Corpus and Grineer have two different sets of rooms, and the Infested can be found on either one. * When multiple factions appear on the map, they are always hostile to one another. See Also *All Missions __notoc__